Sonny with a Chance to Make Things Right?
by TaylorAnne613
Summary: Sonny gets sent on a trip that will forever change the lives of Condor Studios. Will Channy every exist? Will the rivalry finally end? Or will Allison Munroe wake up in Wisconsin only to discover what she thought was her life was just a dream? Channy!


_**I don't own blah blah blah. Channy is like my favorite Disney channel couple so I decided to write a story about them. They're probably going to be a little out of character and this is definitely AU. So there is going to be weird unexplained happenings. But please enjoy!**_

"_Check out his hat" Tawni exclaimed_

"_Check out those cheese pants" I retaliated. _

"_Check him out checking out those cheese pants" Tawni and I were rehearsing for the Check It Out Girls sketch in our dressing room. Nico and Grady had walked into the room and had ended up as the focus of our skit. _

"_Check out-"_

"_Sonny Munroe please report to Mr. Condor's office, Sonny Munroe to Mr. Condor's office" the intercom interrupted me. _

_Nico, Grady, and Tawni all gasped. Then the vent slid open and Zora gasped as well. _

"_What?" I asked cautiously. _

"_The only reason anyone gets called to Mr. Condor's office is either to get fired or demoted" Tawni explained._

"_But I haven't done anything wrong" I explained rationally. Mr. Condor had no reason to fire me, I had made this show better. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I had brought the ratings up since joining the cast. _

"_So, it's Mr. Condor!" Grady exclaimed dramatically as if that explained everything. _

"_Yeah and?" I asked. _

"_He can do whatever he wants duh!" Nico exclaimed. "And that just might include firing you Sonny" he continued. _

_I refused to let their negative attitudes bring me down. I was not given the name Sonny for no reason. I'm always positive, there is always an upside. _

"_Guys I'm not about to be fired don't worry. I'm going to leave now though" it was like talking to a bunch of monkeys. Everyone was talking amongst themselves seemingly trying to outdo each other with their voices. _

_I shook my head as I walked out the doors of my dressing room. I turned the corner with my head down and ran smack dab into a hard chest. _

"_Watch where you're going Munroe" I heard Chad's voice say huskily. Wait huskily? Whatever_. I thought brushing that random comment off. 

"Move it Cooper I have more important places to be" I say attempting to move around him. However my attempts were futile as he blocked every attempt I made. 

"What could be more important that chatting with Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked cockily. I stare at him dumbfounded. 

"Did you not hear the intercom Chad?" I asked slowly. 

"Please I make sure there are no interruptions during my CDC time. My dressing room is soundproof and there are no intercoms" he said smugly. I opened my mouth and stared at him in disbelief. This boy had everything he wanted. 

"Oh well I got called down to Mr. Condor's office" I say nonchalantly. I see Chad's eyes widen a fraction before reigning his emotions back in. 

"Well it was nice knowing you Munroe. So Random will suck without you- oh who am I kidding it still sucked with you" he said laughing at his own joke. Chad was going to continue, but he paused at seeing my expression. "Sonny what's wrong?"

_He will not fire you. He will not fire you. _I couldn't help but let everyone's words get to me. I was stiff and my eyes were filled with fear. I wasn't aware Chad was talking to me until his face was directly in front of mine. 

"Sonny? Hellooooooo" he waved a hand in between our faces. 

"I'm not getting fired!" I snapped. "Now get the heck out of my way Chad Dylan Cooper!" I exclaimed shoving Chad out of my way. 

"Well then fine!" he shouted after me attempting to start our usual banter. I didn't give in and continued walking the way to Mr. Condor's office. I didn't notice the look of hurt and confusion on Chad's face as I rounded the final corner. 

I knocked tentatively on the door. _He will not fire you. He will not fire you. _I kept repeating mentally. 

"It's open" Mr. Condor's voice sounded from inside. I stepped inside cautiously and took a seat when he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Now Miss Munroe I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today" he started. 

"Please don't fire me!" I exclaimed. Mr. Condor's chuckle startled me. 

"Miss Munroe I'm not going to fire you" I sighed in relief. "As I'm sure you're aware there is a major rivalry between your cast and the cast of Mackenzie falls" he started into a speech. 

"Yes" I agreed hesitantly still not sure as to why I had been called in here. 

"I've come up with a way in which I hope will solve this rivalry" he said mysteriously. He was toying with something in the drawer of his desk. "You will be taking a trip"

"A trip? Where? By myself?" questions kept flying out of my mouth. Mr. Condor's hand stopped any other questions threatening to slip through. 

"That Miss Munroe is a surprise. Now, you must choose one member of your cast to accompany you on this trip" he told me. 

I thought carefully on who to take. I ruled out Nico and Grady because frankly they were guys and I didn't want them coming. And Zora as much as I loved her was a little, well strange. 

"I choose Tawni" I said confidently. 

"Ah Ms. Hart excellent choice, this will be a good learning experience for her as well" he mused quietly. "Tanya please call Ms. Hart down, thank you" he told his assistant who dutifully stood by his side. 

"Now Sonny if you could wait outside for Ms. Hart, I need to make a phone call" he instructed. I carefully extracted myself from the chair and made my way out the door. 

I slid down the wall opposite the door and heard the muffled sounds of Mr. Condor's phone call. Tawni rounded the corner skillfully applying more of her lip stick.

"Sonny why did I get called down here?" Tawni snapped. "Did you tell him what I did to those Mackenzie _Fails _last week?" she asked. 

"No Tawni, Mr. Condor said he was sending me on a trip and told me to pick someone and I picked you" I explained. 

Her expression brightened considerably. "Awww thank you Sonny! Did he tell you where we were going? Oh I hope it's somewhere warm, like Hawaii. But New York is better for shopping" she was talking to herself listing possible vacation spots. 

"Mr. Condor will see you two now" Tanya said appearing from behind the closed door. Tawni and I cautiously stepped through the door to face a surprisingly beaming Mr. Condor. 

"Ah Ms. Hart how lovely for you to join us. Now if you will wait just a minute we need just two more guest to arrive" he said beaming still. I was suspicious, Mr. Condor was many things, but happy just wasn't one of them. 

The door opened once more and none other than Chad Dylan Cooper came through the door, accompanied by Devon, I think was his name. 

"Ewwww what are the _Fails _doing here?" Tawni screeched. I stared at her disbelieving, how could she insult Mackenzie Falls in front of Mr. Condor?

"See Ms. Munroe this is what I was trying to tell you. I truly hope this works" he mumbled the last part. Chad, Sonny, and Devon stared at me suspiciously during the first part of his speech. 

"With all due respect Mr. Condor where exactly are you sending us?" I asked politely. I hear Chad and Devon's gasps.

"We're going on vacation? Why haven't I heard of this before? And why wasn't I the first to know? CDC is always first to know everything" Chad stated. 

"Well as I was telling Ms. Munroe earlier" Mr. Condor began seemingly ignoring Chad. "The rivalry between your shows is continuing to escalate and drastic actions need to be taken. I'm sending you four on a trip" he explained. 

Tawni and I smiled at each other while Devon and Chad bumped fists. The excitement in the room was almost tangible.

"However this trip will be unlike anything any of you have ever experienced before" this caused the smile to drop off of my face. The way he said it made it sound so ominous. 

"Where are we going sir? And what exactly will be unlike anything we've experienced before?" Chad asked respectfully. He was being nice to Mr. Condor seeing as he could fire him at a moments notice. 

"You will all find out soon and you must discover it on your own" 

"Discover what?" I asked scared. However he stands and ushers us to a door that I just noticed behind his desk. He inserted a key that he took from a chain off his neck. The door opened, but it was too dark to tell anything. 

Devon decided to be brave and lead us in with Tawni following behind. I hesitated and let Chad go in front of me, but upon seeing I wasn't following he paused and looked back at me. 

"Discover what sir?" I asked again nervously. He gently pushed my back for me to head inside the mysterious room. Chad's eyes narrowed at the hand on my back which caused me to blush. 

"How to get back and how to make this right and fix the rivalry. " he said quickly shutting the door behind me. _How to get back? What the heck could he mean by that?_

Just then the room started to spin and my thoughts cut off by Tawni's ear piercing scream. 


End file.
